A New Comrade
by Copmunk
Summary: Kenta is a Ninja that has been freed by the Straw Hats and asked to join their crew!(story gets better the farther you read it is my first story so im still figuring it out)
1. Chapter 1

Out on the horizon something came into view as Kenta took a closer look he saw the mark of the Straw Hat pirates. Pirates were a common sight around the island for it was sitting on the greatest ocean in the world the Grand Line. As protector of the lord of the island it was Kentas' duty to tell the lord of each new pirate crew that came to the island so they could have a contingency plane.

"My lord out on the horizon there is a ship and the sails have a skull and cross bones with a pirate hat on it" Kenta said while kneeling before his lord

"Well then it must be the notorious Straw Hat pirates that just took out Crocodile in Alabasta."

"They took down one of the great pirate lords?" Kenta asked in amazement.

"Yes they did so be on full alert when they land keep a close eye on them."

"As you wish." Kenta then vanished from the royal chamber.

The lord of the land was a cruel man that worked his people to the bone and Kenta saw all the corruption that was taking place day in and day out. Kenta hated watching the people suffer and wish he could be rid of his lord but as a ninja raised specifically for the job of protecting the lord he did not know how to go about it.

"So they defeated on of the pirae lords maybe they can help me free these people." Kenta looked out to the horizon with hope of the future and went to sleep.

The following day Kenta went to the harbor where he figured the Straw hats would doc to get supplies and wait for the log pose to set. When he got there a young boy with a straw hat shot of the ship yelling "MEAT I NEED MEAT!" Kenta was extremely puzzled by the way he acted.

"This happy kid defeated Crocodile, I thought they would be a rag tag mean looking group but maybe I was wrong."

The next person off the ship was a samuri with three swords and an evil look on his face "hey Nami I'm going for a walk."

"Don't go getting yourself lost" replied the red head from the deck of the ship.

When the samurai walked past Kenta they made eye contact.

"I Don't like your kind, always hiding in the shadows." The samurai said with a cold gaze. Kenta felt a chill go down his spine and thought "well maybe they are a rough group or it could just be him."

Kenta approached the ship to collect the fee for docking at the harbor. When he asked to come aboard a man with a long nose appeared over the railing "why do you want to come on our ship?"

"I am here to collect the docking fee for ship but that can wait perhaps we could talk?"

"Well im not the one in charge of the money but if you just want to talk then come abroad."

"Thank you very much sir." When Kenta boarded the ship he saw the rest of the straw hat crew.

"This is the size of your crew?" Kenta asked

"Sure is but we each have our own strengths." Said a small blue nosed raccoon dog

"Wait sense when can raccoon dogs talk?"

"I'm a reindeer! But I ate the human human fruit so now I can talk."

A tall man wearing a suit comes walking out of the cabin of the ship and sees Kenta talking to the reindeer.

"Who is this man a guest?"

"Well im not really sure. He said he was here to collect a fee for docking but he said he wanted to talk first" the reindeer replied.

"We'll let him stay then one man can't pose us to much trouble"

"Wait who said that" Kenta said in shock.

"I did." The women said as she lowered her book.

"thank you for letting me stay for a while now what are all your names so I don't just say hey you with the face or stuff like that."

The groups on the ship sat and talked for a while and Kenta learns about each person and their roles on the ship and the tendencies for people getting lost. Kenta Thought to himself "I could be their land guide like a scout they may have a navigator but that is different from going a crossed land. First things first though we must rid this land of the evil lord." Kenta then collected his fee and returned it to his lord. TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy yelled "MEAT I WANT MEAT" as he shot of the ship. He had no idea where he was going but he had only one goal in mind and that was to find some meat. Luffy went all around the port town but all he could find were small fish and local food. But that did not stop him for searching for his real goal a large thing of meat. Before he knew it he was out of the port town and into the village of the citizens that built everything on the island. Most of the people here were very thin to the point where you could almost see there ribs.

"What's with this place the port was full of healthy people why are they all skinny."

Then he caught a whiff of what smelled to be roasting meat so he rushed of in that direction. He soon came to the cottage where an old man was roasting a large beast.

"Hey old man can I have that meat!?" Luffy said while drooling.

"I'm sorry young man but this food is for all the villagers and if you have some I'm afraid some of the people won't get any. It is my job to make sure that they eat."

"Why is that?" Luffy asked as he turned to his head to the side

"well you see the lord of the land and the nobbles use us to build the city and do all the background jobs that are not suitable for the nobles and they treat like dogs so we only get one beast a day to split among ourselves and it is barely enough to stay alive."

"Oh so this one guy is keeping you from more food?"

"That is the case but we can't do anything about it because of all of his guards but we are lucky to get this much food the only reason why we get this much is because of my grandson Kenta. He managed to convince the lord that we wouldn't be able to survive on 50 loafs of bread when there are 300 people to feed. So now along with the bread we get this beast when stretched it can feed everyone."

"Oh this Kenta kid seems like a nice guy." Luffy says in interest

Luffys' stomach began to growl.

"Come in side young man I have some food that my grandson dropped off that you can have it isn't much but it's something."

"Thanks old guy!" Luffy said with a large grin on his face. As he walked into the house he noticed a picture sitting on the desk. In the picture there was the old man and someone he didn't recognize. The person looked like he was about his age, he had medium length brown hair that went down to his brow line. He looked fit kind of like Zoro but less buff. He noticed the outfit he They were ninja robes and cowl to cover his face up to his nose. In the man's hands was a head piece that was metal in the front and curved back to protect the front of his head.

"Hey old man, who is this guy?" Luffy asked while pointing at the picture.

"That would be Kenta he is a ninja that was raised to protect the lord."

"Why would he protect someone like that it sounds like this lord is a real jerk?"

"He does it to protect us if he goes against the lord, the nobbles would retaliate and have us killed so he stays by his side."

"Hey I got an idea what if I beat up that lord of yours will you and the people become free?"

"Wait you have to be joking! No one goes against the lord and lives but if you are crazy enough to try it you can but don't mention that you talked to anyone from the village for our safety." The old man said in disbelief."

"Alright I'm going to kick that guys ass" Luffy said while holding his bicep

"Just wait you should meet with Kenta he may be able to get you inside the palace. He knows the place like the back of my hand and he never gets lost in general from his ninja training. You could put him anywhere and he will find the best way out."

"Well then it's settled I'm going to get Kenta and storm the castle then I will make him my scout!"

"Your scout what do you mean?"

"He is going to be a part of my pirate crew as my scout!"

"Oh I see you take care of him then I'm sure he would love to go."

"Don't worry I'll take good care of him." Luffy then leaves to head back to the ship when he finds Zoro taking a nap under the tree.

"Hey Zoro lets go back to the ship we have a big day tomorrow."

"What do you mean a big day tomorrow?"

"Where going to get a ninja on our crew to act as our scout. It's soooo cool!"

"Why would we want a ninja? Those spies aren't good for anything except for stabbing you in the back."

"I don't care I have already made up my mind he will be our scout. We just have to storm that castle over there and kick the lords ass."

"Fine but don't blame me when he stabs you in the back" Zoro says in disgust as he gets up. Luffy and Zoro head back to the ship but get lost a couple of times so it took them twice as long as Luffy planed. When they arrived they got the whole crew together to talk about what was about to go down the next day. They only needed one thing and that was Kenta. TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"So how are fine supposed to find a ninja any way." Usopp asked trying to get the plan around his head.

"Well I have no idea." Luffy chirps in.

"well that's just great our only way to get in the castle without causing an uproar cant be found." Says the concerned Nami

"Well having a ninja on the crew would be so cool!" Chopper says on the same page as Luffy

"Let's just go through the front door and fight our way through." Luffy said in anticipation

"You guys can go on without me. I don't like ninjas they are always planning and in a fight there always in the shadows and don't fight with honor." Zoro says in a mad tone

"Well who is coming with me? I bet there is a lot of treasure in the castle." Luffy says trying to drag Nami in.

"Fine I'll go with you but it's only for the money!" Nami says with the Beri symbol in her eyes.

"If Nami is going the ill be going to protect her." Sanji say in agreement

"Well is that every one that wants to go?" Luffy asks

"The rest of us will stay with the ship in case they try to do anything when you are on the attack." Robin says

The trio leaves the ship and begins there march to the castle. Meanwhile Kenta pays a vist to his grandfather.

"How are you doing grandpa?

"Oh I'm doing alright but a strange young man stopped by the house to have a bite to eat. I was surprised but the man was nice enough so I told him how we had a food shortage and that you only stayed by the lords side for our safety. He then got the idea that he would beat up our lord so that we could go free and you would join there crew."

"They can't do that the last people that tried to go against the lord were your daughter and her husband my parents. I was too young to remember what happened but you've told me the story countless times. How could you just let him go on with that he will die!?"

"I tried to tell him that but he had made up his mind that he would go. After that I told him that you would be able to get them in the castle and it would be easier to go about it that way."

"I have to stop them!" Kenta disappeared from the room.  
"Where could they have gone, would they be dumb enough to go through the front gate?" Kenta continued his search till he got to the front gate to see Nami, Luffy, and Sanji walking towards it. Kenta stopped in front of the gate to stop there assault.

"Kenta what are you doing here?" Nami said in surprise

"I came here to stop you I can't let you people throw your life away on a whim to save people you don't even know. I know the result of what happens why you try to go against the lord when I was a child my parents were put to death for defying the lord and as added punishment to them I was raised as a ninja to protect the very person that killed my parents."

"Oh I'm sorry." Nami says sorrowfully

"I don't care about the past I'm going to kick that lords ass and you will join our pirate crew!" Luffy says with determination.

"I said I can't let you do that." Kenta puts on his head piece that matches the rest of his blue armor. "If you wish to continue you have to go through me." Kenta then withdraws his chain scythe from behind his back in order to stop Luffy.

"Okay If that's how you are going to do it then if I win you have to join my crew." Luffy says cracking his knuckles.

"Then let us begin."

Luffy charges head first into the fight. "Gomu Gomu Pistol!" Kenta doged it by the nick of his teeth. "So he is a devil fruit user like me. Only his is good for combat mine is only good do sneaking around and causing disruption by making officers unable to talk. But I won lose to him" Kenta thought to himself why he swung his chain scythe at Luffy. Luffy easily dogged it by jumping high into the air but Kentas' chain scythe was already changing directions at him but he was just a bit too far out of range for the attack.

"You are pretty good you know that?" Luffy chuckled

"You are not too bad yourself!" Kenta returning that banter as he readied his other weapon which was a gauntlet on his right hand that shot out thin wires to grab hold of enemies with. Normally he would use it to send a line out so he could use his Hush Hush powers to make a person become silent in order to confuse the enemy but in this case he would have to use it to catch Luffy."

"Gomu Gomu Whip!" Luffys' Leg came flying at Kenta who tried to block it with the chain of his scythe but the kick was to powerful and he was sent flying into the bushes.  
"Damn that hurt but it is not over yet straw hat!" Kenta then used his Hush Hush Power so he could sneak around Luffy and win the fight. He managed to get all the way around Luffy and sprung his attack. Launching the wires from his gauntlet he managed to behind Luffy up and went in to finish the fight. But Luffy used his Gomu Gomu balloon to escape.

"Whoa that was close, but I'm going to end this fight right now Gomu Gomu Gatling!" Kenta wasn't fast enough to get out of the way of the fury of punches when the barge was over so was the fight.

"I concede I have lost the fight fair and square I will join your pirate crew, but first we must get rid of the lord for the safety of my people." Kenta said in defeat.

"Alright let's get going then" Luffy and Sanji proceed to break down the gate and the battle for freedom begins! TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"What going on? The gate just exploded!" One guard yelled out. As the smoke clears two men come into view.

"Who are you what do you want!?"

"Were here to kick the lords ass!" Luffy chuckles while holding his bicep.

"Someone go get Kenta so we can stop them!" one guard screamed in fear.

"Well it's too late for that." Sanji said while pointing out Kenta being helped by Nami

"He has already lost?" the guards began to shake in their boots

"We can't beat them if they took out Kenta he was the best fighter out of every one!"

"We have to hold them off the best we can for our lord." The guards then readied themselves for the battle to come.

"You can't stop us!" Luffy yelled out as he began to charge the enemy with Sanji close behind

"Quasi" Sanji yells out as he begins to unleash a fury of kicks while spinning on his hands Luffy follows up with a Gomu Gomu no Gatling to plow through what was left of the guards at the gate.

"Luffy carry me to the throne room I can get you there without going through more gaurds" Kenta says still in pain from the fight.

"Okay hang on!" Luffy says while stretching his arms to pick up Kenta

"Hey what about us?" Nami asks while here captain takes of running leaving her and Sanji in the dust

"Go find some treasure duh?" Luffy says while heading to the throne room

After a couple of minutes of taking hiddin passages that Kenta had directed him to take Luffy finally reached a large wooden door.

"Is this the place?"

"yes it is he should be on the other side of that door!"

" Okay lets break it down then! Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!" Luffy hit the door with all his might shattering it into many pieces

"You know that you could have just opened the door it doesn't lock." Kenta said in pure amazement

"Oh really but that's no fun!" Luffy said with a large grin on his face.

"You there do you know who I am!" The lord said out loud

"Nope not a clue." Luffy said uninterested

"You fool I am the lord of this land and when my ninja gets here you will die!" the lord said not seeing that Kenta was on Luffys' back.

"Oh so it is your ass that I'm going to kick doesn't seem like it would be that hard."

"Hold on Luffy I want him to know that it is truly over for him!" Kenta said in an angered tone

"What do you mean truly over i…" The lord tried to continue to talk with no avail

"Shut up you pig you don't have the right to talk any more you have tortured the people of this land for far too long and we are going to stop you here and now. You killed my parents forced me into this hell of a life watching the people die for no reason at all you had the power to save them but you didn't now it is your turn to know what it is like to beaten to the ground and there is nothing you can do to stop it! Luffy go ahead and kick his ass now, I have nothing left to say."

"Gomu Gomu no BAZOOKA!" Luffy hit the lord square in the stomach and sent him flying through the air and off of the island completely.

"WOW he was really weak." Luffy laughed as he and Kenta left the room. Nami came out of the room with Sanji carrying a large bag of gold.

"Look at all this gold we found there has to be over 200,000 beris in there!" Nami said with a large smile on her face.

"Lets go back to the Merry" Sanji said while carrying the heavy load of gold.

"Just wait I'm sure the villagers would love to thank you for all you have done it has been awhile since they could throw a party. I'll go back and tell my grandpa the good news. Come back tomorrow night for a party and I'll be ready to leave once it is over" Kenta said waving to Luffy while he walked out into the sunset.

"Everyone should come too not just you three!" Kenta yelled as they fell out of site.

The following day the villagers went to the castle and raided the food pantry to get enough food for the large party they were going to have for their heroes. The nobles of the port town in hear gave much of what they had so that the villagers would leave them alone and so that everyone could have an equal start to a new life on the island. As night fell the Straw Hats came into the village where the party had already started.

"OH that smells so good!" luffy said as he ran over to the large dinner table covered with food.

"Oh this looks like soo much fun don't you think chopper?" Usopp said in amazement

"I really does lets go sit over there!"  
"Hey guys im going to go help cook some of the food call me if you need me." Sanji said as he walked over to the fire pit where he was warmly welcomed

"Hey lets go have a drink Robin I know I could use one." Nami laughed

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all" Robin replied as they went to go sit at a table

"Where is the ninja that is supposed to be joining our crew?" Zoro said annoyed by the fact of a ninja

"That would be me. Is there anything you wanted to say?" Kenta asked as he was leaving the shadows

"I don't trust your kind. The way you fight from the shadows bring no honor and if you do anything to hurt my friends I will kill you where you stand, do you understand me?"

"I understand and you have my word that I will not betray you guys I may have a long rood to gain every ones trust but I hope that even you will trust me" Kenta said as he walked into the party

As the following day came around the party slowly died out and most of the people were leaving.

"Are you ready to go Kenta?" Luffy asked as they headed to the Merry

"I am I lived my whole life here I'm ready to move on. Now I also have a reason to protect someone not because I have to but because you are my friend and I will follow you to the ends of this world." Kenta said with hope in his heart.

The crew boards the Merry with a tremendous send off from the villagers.

"Set sail full speed ahead!" Luffy yelled from his seat on Merrys' head. The Merry quickly gained distance from the island and a new adventure awaited them.

"A toast to our new crew mate Kenta!" Luffy yelled holding up a glass of ale

"CHEERS!" The crew yells together except to Zoro who just drinks his ale

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"After them don't let them escape!" a marine shouts as three of their ships begin to open fire

"Hey if we don't do anything they will sink us" Nami yells at her crew

"But im so hungry" luffy says with chopper agreeing with him while hanging over the railing.

"Don't these damn marines know when to quit." Zoro says while polishing his swords.

"Hey Usopp have you caught anything yet?" Kenta asks without really caring about the marines

"Well here is the problem where moving too fast to catch anything."

"Well at this rate we will probably dehydrate or starve to death!" chopper says still laying over the railing. Sanji approaches Robin as she is reading a book "afternoon tea?" "Why thank you Sanji" Robin smiles as she thanks him. "Hey have you been holding out on us!?"Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper ask while heavily salivating. They charge Sanji to try to get a snack "Keep your hands of this you morons!" Sanji yells trying to hold them off

"How can you all be messing around?" Nami asks in distress. "Im not sure how they are doing it, but it beats worrying about the marines." Kenta says while shrugging his shoulders. Cannon balls are still falling all around the Merry as they cruise along the ocean.

"Nami looks like we got more things to worry about other than the marines you better start navigating!" Zoro yells as he looks out at the sea. The Merry soon enters a thick patch of fog and the seas current begins to grow stronger as more rocks are now visible. Hopefully we can use this fog to get away from the marines." Nami thinks to herself.

"Sir the fog presents a great danger to the fleet we can't keep perusing " one concerned marine says to his captain which is sitting in a chair with binoculars. Very well we will retreat for now." The sergeant says as he enters the cabin of the ship.

Thanks to Namis' navigaiting skills the straw hat crew makes it out of the fog. "Oi I see and island ahead!" Usopp yells from the crow's nest. "I bet they have food!" Luffy says thinking about his stomach.

The crew soon lands on the unknown island. "Alright lets go follow me!" Luffy yells. The crew then begins to climb a small hill. "You know there was probably a better way to get up the hill right?" Kenta asks. "That's no fun though!" Luffy laughs. The crew makes it to the top of the hill and begins walking down a path. "I wonder if this island is uninhabited." Robin asks when all of a sudden a goat calls out. "Oh a goat!" Chopper says with stars in his eyes. "MEAT!" Usopp, Luffy ,and Sanji all start chasing the goat. They chase the goat all the way to a tree in an open field. "Stop you cant eat the goat its too cute!" Nami yells. "Well then that cute little goat lead us into a trap were surrounded." Kenta says readying his weapon. "As much as I hate to say it he is right" Zorro adds. The goats begin their surprise attack and zoro draws a sword. "Wait Zoro you can't kill them there not bad." Chopper says trying to get an understanding of what's going on. The Straw hats are forced to defend themselves but the goats are to hard to hit. "Tobasco star!" Usopp release his round at a goat but the goat deflects back into Luffys face. AHHHH it's so hot!" Luffys screams while running around. "Why are you doing this?" Chopper asks one of the goats "Someone ordered you to attack us! Stop!" Chopper runs out in the open to try to stop the fighting. "Stay back its too dangerous" Kenta says while using his chain to stop an attack. The goats continue to attack when they charge Chopper. "I SAID STOP!" Chopper yells while turning into his heavy point. This gets every ones attention and the fighting stops. Suddenly and old man falls from the trees. "Oh hey an old man fell out of the tree." Luffy says while stating the obvious. "Monster" the old man cries out while pointing to chopper. "Hey Chopper is this the man who ordered the attack?" Nami asks. "The goats say it is." Chopper replied. He probably thought we were here to attack him after all we are pirates." Kenta states. "Old man we just need food and water." Sanji says trying to reassure the man.

"Like I would trust a pirate! and let me tell you there is no treasure here I'm flat broke." The old man yells. "Well you don't look very rich to me" Usopp says looking at the man's raggedy cloths. "even so you can boil and roast me." The old man says in detest. Well good we are quite good at boiling and roasting" Sanji says looking very scary. "Wait wait it was a joke. You villains murderers, devils." The old man shrieked as he jumped back and started throwing stones. He then tries to run away but trips in the bushes. Zoro walks over and draws his sword and makes to quick cuts and frees the old man. Hey he fainted. Luffy says while bent over the old man. Chopper runs over to the old man and puts his head on the old mans chest. "Oh no his heart stopped." Chopper yells in horror." Zoro, you monster, marimo" The crew says in disquest at Zoro. "I .. Didn't even." Zoro trying to get something out in defense. "Im a doctor, take me to the old man's house" Chopper tells the goats. TBC

Hey guy I would like to answer your questions if you have any leave them in the reviews or send me a PM. I will be answering them at the end of the next chapter. Enjoy the read ill be waiting for questions!


	6. Chapter 6

"Wah I thought I was dead!" Said the old man that was lying in bed. Shut up you fainted on your own!" Usopp said trying to get the point across that it was his fault. "How have you servied with such a weak heart like yours?" Sanji said in curiosity. "But it is a relief that you are okay." Nami said with a smile. "A Relief after an incident like this that is entirely your fault I have to rest my back after being on the brink of death. Now ill be behind in my chores so that will cost you 50,000,000 belly. The old man said while doing calculations. While the old man was going on Kenta, Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp walk away from the conversation to let Nami deal with the old man.

"Okay old man we will do your chores". Luffy says without thinking. "Oh so you do understand thank you" The old man says while rubbing his hands together. The crew then goes out and begins to do the old man's chores. "That old man sure hates pirates maybe he is bitter over something." Kenta says while chopping the wood. "The goats say that he is the only human on the island. They also say that he washed up from somewhere 20 years ago" Chopper said while he and Robin were feeding the goats. "What 20 years! That kind of reminds me of someone else." Luffy says while scratching his head".

"Hey Zoro where are you going?" Luffy asks when he noticed Zoro walking away. "I'm going to go find some food I bet that old man won't share any of his."

"Oh make sure to bring back lots of meat!" Luffy said while salivating. "Don't make me hurt you."

The old man had the straw hats working there butts off and when they weren't doing something right he would correct them and continued to add on the work load when Zoro returns. "You guys are still at it?" he asks. "The old man keeps finding things for us to do we are and were getting worn out." Ussop says while fixing a building. "IM SO hungry" Luffy says while sliding on the ground. Zoro drops his bag of food and then starts to talk about the pirate ship he found on the mountain. "Let's go check it out. You said it was at the top of the mountain right," Nami said while pointing to the mountain. "Let's have Kenta lead the way he is our ninja scout after out." Usopp said getting ready to walk. "That sounds good to me lets go!" Kenta said as he began to lead the way. After two short minutes they ran into the ship. "Well that didn't take as long as I thought it would." Kenta said while looking at the ship. "Why would he build a pirate ship?" Sanji said while looking at the run down ship. "It looks like he was building it with the trees close by but it looks like he gave up on it." Usopp said while examining the ship.

"Dang it's not here. That treasure isn't here"

"What do you mean Nami?" Luffy asks

" I think he is a pirate that is hiding something just think of it he washed up and now he is building a ship to escape."

"That would be true but there is no way to get the ship down from here the path is blocked." Kenta said pointing out the trees in front and the large cliff behind them. "Well I don't know it was only a hunch!" The straw hats then decided to return to camp where Chopper was waiting on them.

"The old main didn't faint because he was scared it is because he is sick. I think that he only has about three days to live."

"Are you sure about that Chopper?" Luffy said in fear for the old man

"Yes im sure so I think we should do everything the old man asks for the next three days so he can be happy when he goes."

"I think we should too!" Luffy said with sadness in his heart. The following morning all of the straw hats were on there best behavior to help the old man any way they could. They even help the old man build his ship,

"Why build a ship on top of the mountain any way?" Luffy asks

"It isn't a ship it is my coffin." The old man says with a large grin on his face

"COFFIN!?" The whole crew yells in horror.

"That is right this is my grave. What is wrong with building a coffin when you are alone on an island I mean im going to die eventually."

"But why in the shape of a pirate ship?" Robin asks

"well that would be because…" The old man passes out looking like he is dead so the whole crew runs over to see if he is okay when Nami points out that the old man had only fallen asleep. After a couple of days have passed the straw hats were still helping the old man out. "Hey isn't there funny going on here." Zoro says to the guys. "He was only supposed to have lasted three more days right."

" Ya so what about it." Luffy says. "It has already been a week." Zoro states. "You know you are right swordsman." Kenta says puzzled by the situation.

"Well lets leave I want to have more adventures!" Luffy yells out loud. That is when Nami turned toward them with tears in her eyes "We cant I bet the ship while playing chest and I lost."

"If you want to get your ship back you will have to work on this island for ten years!" The old man laughs. But fortunately Robin was able to beat him at a game of chess and one back the ship from the old man. That night they decided to throw a party to symbolize their last night on the island. The old man started to tell the story how he was a money lender to pirates and that he had no real treasure but his goats. Zenny the old man took it to heart and was prepared to start his adventure in his drunken state.

The following morning Chopper runs to wake up the rest of his crew. "Guys get up the marines are here."

"Crap lets go have a look." Nami says. When they get to the shore they see that is only one ship and they don't seem prepared to attack. That is when a sergeant from the marines apologizes for attacking them the day before.

"This doesn't feel right I think it's a trick." Kenta says while withdrawing his chain scythe from its sheath on his back. The marine then continued on how he wouldn't want to fight such powerful pirates and that he only wanted to explore the island. He also said that he would let them go with no trouble if they just left without resisting.

"The only thing on the island is an old man and his goats." Nami yells at the marine

"Well say hello to Zenny for me." The marine said. This made Nami think that something was up how could he know his name.

"You only came here for the old mans money didn't you!" Nami yelled

That is when the fog from behind the ship lifted revealing more ships.

"You dirty trickster." Zoro draws all his swords ready to attack.

"Throw down your weapons or the food log nose gets it." A marine holds a sword to Usopps throat after they captured him when he went to get the food. The straw hats have no choice but to lower there weapons. TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Quick sbs of Kenta

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 165lbs

Hair color: brown

Blood type: AB

Smells of: a cold winter night

Favorite color: Navy Blue

Dream: to serve the world's strongest man

Devil fruit ability: silence any person he comes into contact with

Suddenly there was a large cracking sound from the forest the straw hats and the marines both turn to see Zenny and his ship fly past them allowing Usopp to escape. It's him the marine sergeant said from the ship. "Way to go Zenny!" Luffy yells no thinking about the old mans health. "Hey don't encourage him." Sanji says trying to calm Luffy down. "ZENNY ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!?" Chopper screamed from the shore to check on his patient. The crew could see Zenny talking to his goats that were also on the ship.

"Alright go Zenney!" Luffy yells again in spite of his crew who scolds him for doing so. Zenny and the marine start talking when Usopp yells to Zenny. "Hey be careful he is after your treasure.

Oh so the marines are not only catching pirates but they are treasures hunting now, how diligent of them!" Zenny said making fun of the marine.

"Nami bring the ship around." Zoro says planning on escaping. "okay I understand, lets go boys." Nami says in return while everyone runs to the ship except Zoro and Luffy. "sergeant the straw hats are up to something call in the reinforcements!" The marine that captured Usopp yells. The sergeant didn't want to hear that and fires a round at his own man. "I said you can have a share of the treasure didn't I but the captain can't find out about it you understand?" The Marnie sergeant says with his gun still aimed at his subordinate. "Shut up young man you sure do have some balls for trying to steal a pirates treasure come take it if you can!" Zenny yells facing the marine.

"Well said old man!" Luffy says while stretching out his arms and grabbing Zennys ship and then proceeded to slam it into the side of the marine ship. "You idiot!" the whole crew yells in amazement. After recovering from the hit Zenny and hi goats storm the ship. The marines do not know what to do because of the goats fighting style until one marine pulls out his gun and tries to shoot them but Zenny was quick enough to stop the marine from firing his weapon.

In the meantime Luffy tries to join in the action but the marine sergeant cut the rope he was using to launch over there and luffy ends up falling in the water and Zoro starts swimming to save him. Zenny and the goats clear most of the ship when Zennys heart begins to hurt forcing him to start going back to his ship. Unfroutnetly the marine sargent saw this and went after him.

While the fighting was happnig the rest of the straw hat crew was getting the ship into motion. "Hey the navy has gone into position." Usopp says while in the crows nest. "It is strange they show no signs of advancing." Nami states. "Hey guys we just ran over Zoro!" Kenta says while leaning over the rail. "What was that?" Sanji asks. "Well its nothing important I'm sure he will be fine."

Back on the marine ship the sergeant finnaly has Zenny all alone. "If you want to live then you will tell me where the treasure is."

"I already told you I am flat broke!" This made the sergeant even madder and he throws Zenny back onto his ship and draws his sword in order to kill Zenny when suddenly one of Zennys abacus hits the sergeant in the head. "Sorry it looks like I broke it." Zenny turns to see Robin in the doorway of his ship. The sergeant gets up and starts yelling at Robing when the goats jump down from the marine ship onto him. At the same time the Merry connects with Zennys ship. "You're late!" Zenny yells out. "We are sorry it took a bit longer than we expected." Kenta said happy to see the old man was okay. "He has no pulse!" Chopper yells while trying to check Zennys pulse but only having the sleve of his jacket. "Im okay Chopper ill be just fine." Zenny said with a laugh.

"Hey Nami lets tie this guy up so he cant do anything." Kenta said pointing at the sergeant. The two procced to tie the man up as tight as possible when Nami asks Zenny about the treasure. Zenny then tells them how he would get his money back from pirates and how he all but it into cash. He then explained that when he washed up onto the island the goats had eaten all the money that he had saved so now that they were his treasure. "You old fool wh…." The marine tried to keep talking but couldn't. "This is one good use for my hush hush powers we don't have to listen to idiots like him." Kenta said while pulling on one of the wires he had used to silence the man. Luffy goes over to the sergeant and picks him up. " you tell your captain that we will not run that we will fight you head on, Gomu Gomu no pistol!" Luffy sends the sergeant flying through the air where the other marine ships catch him.

In no time at all a call comes from a transponder snail saying thank you for turning in the sergeant but they weren't able to leave but they would allow Luffy to choose the battle ground. The straw hats then say bye to Zenny and board the Merry and headed back out to see to face the marines. Lucky for them more fog rolls in and they are able to get passed. The marines on the other hand lose most of there ships and give up the pursuit.

"Luffy did you plan on that?" Kenta asks "No he didn't he just pointed in a direction and we got lucky!" Nami yelled at Luffy. "Who care on word full speed ahead!"Luffy yelled while pointing to the horizon to start there next journey. TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Crash a wall of water shoots up next to the Merry. "Dammit why do the marines have to attack us now?" "Usopp if you stop rowing where dead." Kenta said with no emotion at all. "Well why don't you help me then!" "I guess I could." Kenta soon joined in on the rowing to get away from the marines. "Hey Luffy how about a hind hear!" Zoro yelled while rowing. "Cant im too hungry." "What do you mean you hungry we just ate?"

Suddenly one of the marine ships explodes and begins to sink. "There sinking their own ships?" Zoro asks being very confused. "It is all according to the plan of the great captain Usopp!" "Shut up you idoit!" Zoro yells while he continues to row. Nami looks through the binoculars. "Well at least we are getting away." The crew then relaxes as they enter a narrow canyon.

"Hey Kenta I don't think I have ever seen you take off your gauntlet. Why is that? I just noticed it when we were rowing I'm just curious that's all." Usopp asks while looking at the black gauntlet with sharp fingers and a smooth wrist guard that had 4 holes in the top along with a dark blue gem in the palm of the hand. "Well I can't take it off." Why can't you?" "Well you see when I was still in training each ninja got a special stone that formed into some kind of armor or weapon and I was no exception. The thing is once the stone activates it fuses with your body and becomes a part of you. You have seen the wires come out of the top before right?" "Ya I have why do you ask?" "Well that is another amazing part about it I don't have to do anything to make them fire out they just go on what I am thinking so if I want to catch someone all four will shoot in a spread to wrap around different body parts, but if I just want to silence someone I can shoot one strand and they wouldn't know it was there." "That's so cool do you mind if I tell everyone?" "No go right ahead." "One more thing how old are you? You seem pretty young to me." "I am only 20?"

"Oh look a harbor see! You can even see a light house." Chopper yelled in excitement. Luffy puts his hand on his stomach. "A harbor that means we can eat!" The straw hats soon doc the Merry in the harbor along a rocky coast. "Oh I guess it isn't a light house but a really big tower!" Chopper said while taking a second look. "Who cares food!" Luffy said raising his hands above his head.

"You there halt!" a man with the rifle said. "If you are docking in the harbor then you have to pay the docking fee!" Nami looks at him with disgust "Why would we ever do something like that!?" "It is your obligation to!" The man raises his gun at Nami. "Don't be pointing that at her!" Sanji says while moving in between the two. "Food!" Luffy screams while he runs over Sanji and the man with the gun. Nami, Sanji and Chopper then part way with everyone to go shopping for supplies.

"Hey Kenta do you want to go with us?" Robin asks as the crew starts walking leaving Zoro on the ship. "Yes I will just let me leave my chain scythe hear don't want to make a seen you know."

"Hey wait I must ask you a question!" And old man yelled from the cliff side. "Who is that a robot?" Kenta ask. "Maybe he is a comedian." Robin added "You are both wrong! But has either of you three seen the rainbow mist on the way out here?" The old man asks while removing his googles. "No we haven't but perhaps you could explain it to us?" Robin asks in interest.

The group soon meets Luffy at the dinner where he is already eating seconds. "My name is Henzo. And I am a brilliant genius scientist that is studying the rainbow mist." Hey Henzo do you have money for this?" The cook asks. "yes I do this young man is paying for it." Henzo points at Usopp. "Why me!?" "because I am going to tell you about the rainbow mist!" Robin takes out a book and hands it to Henzo." Have you read this book it was written over forty years ago and it is very interesting, According to the book the rainbow mist is the gate way to the city of gold El Dorado." "That is just a legend that many have tried to obtain but none of them ever return. I have lost friends for the very same reason." Henzo explains.

Suddenly drums can be herd and all the people begin to panic. "Quick eat your food and finish your drink!" one man yells as everyone begins to stuff their faces. The drums stop and the door burst open. "Well, well citizens enjoying your meal?" A man wearing a uniform says with a bad look in his eye. He then sees a man that hadn't finished his beer. "Drinking a fine beer there but drinking means you have to pay the drinking tax!" The uniformed men then take the mans money. "Oh Henzo I didn't see you there my father wants to know how your research is doing?" the man asks. "it is the same as it has been!" Henzo replied. "if you don't hurry more money will be taken from these people for your research!"

The chef leans over to Luffy and begins to explain that the man was the mayors son Philip. Philip then realized that Luffy was eating a large plate of pasta "That is a large serving you are eating so you will have to pay the large serving tax!" "Okay it's on him!" Luffy says while pointing at Usopp.

The soldiers then leave to go collect more taxes and the crew leaves the dinner but the chef tells them to stay away from Henzo. "That choice doesn't belong to us it belongs to him." Kenta says while pointing to his captain. The group then walks away following Henzo when he apologizes to them but Luffy doesn't understand why leaving Usopp to get it through his thick head. When a man runs by saying that there was a gallon in the harbor this got Henzo all worked up and they took off to go look at the ship.

When they made it to the harbor there was already a large crowd of people watching but the group pushed their way to the front. "The Tyrielshin." Henzo said Robin took a closer look. "it is rather old." Henzo then takes off on a paddle boat and goes to board the ship leaving Luffy and the others behind but they soon catch up with him on the Merry dragging Zoro along with them. Henzo the proceed to tell them how the ship was sent adrift 50 years in the past and that it had just now came out of the rainbow mist.

Suddenly Henzos radar begins to go off and he runs out side to see the rainbow mist far at sea. He then jumps onto the Merry and releases the sail but the crew mange to jump on bored and ask him why he didn't take the gallon but then he explained that he was there when the helm was broken but they were still confused. "Crap we are going in where no adventure ever returns crap!" Usopp says while shaking. " you arnt scared are you Usopp?" Kenta asks while chuckling. "We are going in I have spent my entire life for this moment so we are going." Henzo says with determination.

So Usopp, Luffy, Robin, Kenta, Henzo, and Zoro (who is still asleep) enter the mist. TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Kenta looks out to the ship graveyard before him. "Hey Henzo what is this place?" "This would be apes concert!" Henzo says in reply. Robin is in awe. "Apes concert can it really be? The place that you can enter but never leave, the ships graveyard."

Luffy begins to climb on old ship wrecks that are starting to fall apart when he falls through a floor board. "Luffy be careful most of these ships could fall apart any second!" Kenta said for the fear of his captain that can't swim. "Lets not do this I feel like a ghost ship captain is going to get us!" Usopp says while trembling in fear. This gets Luffy more excited and begins screaming for a ghost captain to come out.

"Past the Rainbow Mist lays the land of the gods, the last paradise on Earth, A place over flowing with gold and silver and where people neither starve nor age. Well that is what the book says." Robin says while reading from the old book. "I told you it is nothing but a legend!" Henzo replies. "Henzo then how did you know that this place was a ships graveyard?" Kenta ask in curiosity. "It is because I caught a glimpse of it 50 years ago. I have been doing my research on the Rainbow mist so that I could save my friends from apes concert." Hanzo said while looking out at the graveyard.

"HEY look at this!" Kenta and Robin look up to see Luffy and Usopp carrying a large tressure chest when the railing breaks and they fall onto the Merry. "Didn't I tell you to be careful? But any way that is an impressive load you got there!" Kenta says while looking at all the jewels. "It may not be paradise but it sure is overflowing with gold and jewels." Robin says to Henzo who is in awe over the chest.

Suddenly seven rings of a bell is herd. "Those that disturb the sleeping dead relinquish the chest and leave at once! Or the curse of the dead will be placed upon you!" A strange voice asks. "Who are you?" Luffy replies while scanning the area. Then white ghost appear all around on dead ships. "Now leave the chest or else!" An arrow comes flying from out of nowhere but Kenta catches it right before it reaches Zoro. "Hey that was close!" Luffy yells at the ghost as he starts to charge them stretching his arms out wide he hits them all. Upon closer inspection they were just sheets with cords to hang them when another arrow comes flying at him but robin used one of her arms to catch it.

Luffy then pulls hard on the wire when a boy falls out of the crows nest hanging onto a rope to swing on to the Merry. "Sure kill fire star!" Usopp breaks the rope and the boy falls into the water. "Hey it is just a kid." Kenta says while looking over the railing when two more kids drop in behind them. "Akibi!" One shouts as the other is holding him back. "oh it is just more kids." Usopp says while walking over to them when the one being held back kicks him in the groin causing him to fall over. The boy then runs over to check if his friend was okay but his friend told him to run away when the girl that was holding him back draws his sword and holds it towards Kenta. Kenta then grabs the sword with his right hand in a peaceful manner when Luffy comes in. "Gomu Gomu no Stop that!" and boops. her on the head.

"Stop right there!" a voice yells from the distance when blonde haired boy with a red tiger striped shirt appears with something over his head. "Apes concert is property of the Pumpkin pirates! If you don't want to die let my friends go and hand over the chest!" The boy said. "A bomb?" Luffy asks in confusion. The little girl in excitement calls out to her captain "Lapanui!" "If you detonate that bomb then we all go you realize that right?" Kenta asks. "We are always together in life and in death!" Lapanui yells as he jumps to the ship and gathers his friends. "Lapanui is that really you? Along with Isoka and longo. Don't you recognize me? It is me Henzo! I used to play with you in the cape." Henzo asks while walking forward toward him. The kids were in protest that it was really their friend. Henzo walk up to the kids a pressed the middle button on the bomb revealing a bright flash of light. "Bomb number three was only for scare tactics!" Henzo says to the kids. The kids then throw a smoke bomb and escape from the area.

"What the hell you guys sure do make a lot of noise." Zoro says as he yawns after his nap. "You just woke up?" Usopp asks in shock. "Who were those kids Henzo?" Kenta asks in curiosity. Henzo then told them how when they were kids they all dreamt of becoming pirates and that they would always be together. That is when there town got burned to the ground by pirates and when they tried to escape they stole the pirate ship. And in order to get away he talked the pirate captain off the ship before they entered the Rainbow mist 50 years ago.

"But how can they still be kids?" Robin asks "Well I think time flows diffrenly in here it could be one day hear and years out there no one know." "Crap that means we have to get out of here soon before every one becomes old!" Usopp yells. "That is the problem you herd what Robin and Henzo were talking about earlier there is no way out you don't leave this place!" Kenta said in worry. "There has to be a way out of ape's concert because the people that wrote this book escaped!" Robin said looking at the book. It was time to break out. TBC


	10. Chapter 10

"Forward! Full speed ahead!" "Hey Luffy are you sure we are still going strait?" Kenta asks his captain that is yelling to go faster. Henzo comes out from below deck. "Where are we going Luffy?" He asks. "Out of the mist." Luffy replied with a big grin on his face. "Once you enter apes concert there is no way to escape."

"Hey didn't we pass that ship already?" Usopp asks looking at a sunken ship with goddess figurehead. "That is the same ship we must have made a loop around to get back here then." Kenta said also looking at the old ship. "Seis Fleur" Robin fires off a cannon ball into the sky only to have it land right behind the ship. "The space here is distorted so if we try to escape we will only end up where we started." Henzo says in a calm tone.

"Gomu Gomu no Warp!" Luffy launches himself into the air with great speed without thinking. "What is he going to do if he lands in the water the idoit will drown for sure." Kenta said while looking into the sky when his captain hits the sail and lands back on the Merry. "I get it now no matter how far we go we end up coming back to the same spot. It is a mystery mist!" "Oh a mystry mist huh." Zoro and Usopp say together agreeing with their captain's logic. "Do you guy really understand?" Kenta asks the two that just agreed with Luffy. "All I know is that we cant get out." Zoro responded

"Lets meet up with Lapanui and his friends. It is probably best to ask them because apes concert is there property." Robin says. "Where would we find them though?" Usopp asks confused. "Why don't we ask that boy over there?" She then walks over to the railing of the Meryy and calls out to the kid. "There is no point of hiding." She says while she uses one of her arms to push the boy out of hiding. "Will you guide us?"

"That ship is huge!" Luffy says as they approach a large warship. "An old war ship?" Kenta asks the young boy. "Yes we use it as our hide out now." Suddenly Lapanui jumps down from the warship. "You cowards release Pukau!" He screamed as he drew his sword. Luffy looks down at the boy from the head of the Merry. "Huh what are you talking about?" Lapanui turned and swung his sword but Luffy shot up dodging the attack. Luffy landed back on deck but the boy kept up with his attack. Zoro then draws his sword and disarms the boy." Calm down I think we have a misunderstanding." Zoro says trying to get the boy to calm down.

"Lapanui im not a hostage!" Pukau said trying to get his friend to stop fighting. "They forced you to say that!" "It is the truth they are good people I promise. Look he doesn't get mad when I do this." Pukau runs over to Luffy and begins to pull on his face. "This is all just a misunderstanding all we want to know is how to get out of apes concert." Kenta said while staring at Lapanui. "Hey ,y special lunch is ready!" Usopp comes running with pots of food! "Oh boy food!" Luffy runs over and starts eating. "You guys can also have some to eat." Kenta says while walking over to the food. "Really thanks!" Pukau joins them in the meal. "It looks like they would also like something to eat." Robin says while looking at the other children on the war ship. "Hey come on down and have some!" Usopp says and all the children run over and begin eating the food to the dismay of Lapanui. "Lapanui pride wont fill your stomach." Henzo says to his old friend.

"So you guys are from the east blue that means you went over reverse mountain." The kids say after asking a lot of questions that Usopp loved to tell the answer to. The kids were all amazed of the tales that he would tell them. Henzo then tries to give a plate of food to Lapanui who knocks it out of his hands and sends it crashing to the floor. Henzo then begins to break down and apologizes fir being useless to his friends and a failure as a scientist and then begins to beg for the way out of apes concert. "There is no way to leave. Even if I did know I wouldn't tell you! I still don't trust you guys." Lapanui tells Henzo.

"You guys call each other friends? I can see you not trusting us but Henzo is your friend right? Who are you going to trust if you don't trust your friends?" Usopp asks. "I didn't ask for your oppion! How can you trust a person who appears suddenly and he says he is from fifty years into the future?" "Just trust him! No matter how much time has passed or how much his appearance has changed friends banded together under the same flag should understand each other! Even though the color of the flag has faded the friendships made are eternal!"

Suddenly Henzos transponder snail starts ringing. "Oh it is me better pick up." Henzo says but when he takes it out luffy takes it from his hands and answers it. "Hello?" "Oh proffser Henzo." The man on the other side of the line says. "Huh who are you?" "What who am I talking to?" The covorsations goes around from the straw hats talking to each other to Henzo and Philip talking together on what to do about the rainbow mist. When Lapanui hangs up the phone on them. "I know I couldn't trust you Henzo would never be a dog for Whetton, the man that burned down our town!" Henzo then tried to explain to his old friend why he was helping their enemy but he wouldn't have any of that talk. The kids then leave the ship excited thinking that there will be some one coming to get them. TBC


	11. Chapter 11

"Gomu Gomu no rocket!" Luffy sends himself flying off into the sky to warp back around to the Merry. While luffy if goofing around Lapanui pushes over Henzo while being held back by Akibi and Isoka. "Let go of me Dammit!" "Stop Henzo would never be Whettons dog!" "You expect me to listen to a mistake like that! Whetton burned out city to the ground!" Lapanui yelled. "Do you relize how much he has suffered the past fifty years!?" Usopp says at the hot headed kid. "What?" "The towns people called him Whettons dog, they all talked behind his back, but he endured it to continue his reaserch on the rainbow mist to save you!"

"Never mind that it has nothing to do with them. Punch me Lapanui. Forget about shame and pride. After that day I lived my life under Whetton. Take your fist and punch me!" Henzo said to his trembling friend. Lapanui kept shaking and grabbed Henzo by the collar but couldn't bring himself to punch Henzo. "Damn how could have fifty years have passed. With that face, I couldn't punch you if I wanted to." Lapanui says while he and his friends began to break down into tears.

"Man what a bunch of retards." Zoro says while observing. "You know we are not that different from them." Kenta says in a joking manor while Usopp is bringing Henzo and Lapanui back together as friends. Luffy finally flies back through but he hits Lapanui and disappears again. "What is he doing he is going to hurt the poor kid." Kenta says in amazement of his captain's stupidity. "Its okay they will come back any second now…or not." Robin says while waiting for a sign of Luffy and Lapanui. "We have to find them we don't know what can happen in the mist!" Henzo says with worry in his voice.

"Crap I cant find anything. Hey Usopp you find any sign of them?" Kenta asks while searching for Lapanui and Luffy. "Nothing didn't see a thing. Zoro what about you?" "Same as you two there is just no sign of them anywhere."

"In the worst case scenario they would be at the end of the rainbow mist. That means it is possible that Luffy and Lapanui are not here anymore." Henzo said while looking at his friends. "Hey guys!" A women's voice yells in the distance. As the boat gets closer Zoro notices that the voice belongs to Nami "Oh it is you." "All I get is an oh when I come in here to save your butts. Usopp looks into the small row boat that Nami was in and notices all the treasure in it. "You just couldn't help it could you?" "Yes now forget it. Who are the kids? Where did Luffy go?" The navigator says while she climbs aboard the Merry "They went into the mist." Usopp says while looking at his feet. "What do you mean." "They just disappeared."

"If you were not here to see it then we cant explain it to you?" Kenta said in all seriousness. "Okay lets go!" Nami says ready to leave the rainbow mist. "What about Luffy?" "Im not really sure of what's going on but he will live right?" Robin walks over to Nami going along with here. "Do you have a way out?" "Sure do I got this rope and Sanji and Chopper have the other end.

"So you are the ones that came from the town." A man appears on the marine ship holding Longo in his arms. "Who is this guy?" Zoro asks Isoka "That is Ian he is one of Whettons men." The man pulled out his pistol and put it to Longos head. Give me the rope or I will kill the boy!" "I don't care I don't even know who these kids are!" Nami says to the disbelief of everyone. "Im not kidding I will do it!" "Go for it." Isoka pulls out her knife and puts it up to Nami. "please do as he says I don't want to lose another friend." The girl then takes the line and jumps into the boat followed by Ian. "Hey Isoka there is enough treasure here for us to live comfortably." "Don't get me wrong I am only doing this for Longo and we would only have on true leader and that would be Lapanui, not some coward like you!" Longo stood up on the boat and head butted Ian in the groin so that he and Isoka could escape but Ian just kicked him off and then pulled his pistol on Isoka but Robin stopped him. When Ian fell back he landed on an amulet that had sea prism stone in it so Robin lost control of her lock allowing Ian to steal the row boat to get out of the mist.

"Here drink up." Usopp offered Longo and Isoka something to drink after getting them out of the water and wrapped in a towel. "The last transmition we got must have been a rare occurrence because I am getting nothing now." Henzo said while messing with the transponder snail. "What terrible luck." Robin says while looking back at how that there was one piece of tressure that had sea prism stone in it that let Ian escape. "Awe there is so much treasure here but that doesn't mean anything if we cant get it out of here." Nami says looking at some jewels. "You are a navigator arnt you so get us out of here!" Usopp yells in reply. "Ive tried and I cant do anything so I am going to bed!" Nami then enters the Merrys Cabins.

"So we are stuck what a problem." Kenta says a bit annoyed. "They will be back now that Ian has returned to Whetton he will come back for all the treasure that is in ape concert. They will bring a garrison." Henzo explains. When suddenly the sea becomes very ruff in apes concer as somethingenter. "What is that?" Zoro asks "That would be the Rainbow tower." TBC


	12. Chapter 12

As the tower entered the rainbow mist the end opened up revealing a large amount of soldiers on motorized boats aiming to steal all of the treasures in apes concert. Suddenly hooks connected to ladders attach to the Merry and soldiers begin to climb on board. "Get OUT!" The pumpkin pirates yell as they hit one of the men off the ladder and into the water.

"Hey don't overdo it now they are just under orders." Kenta says to the kids that were defending the ship. "All of this is property of the pumpkin pirates. Until Lapanui comes back we'll defend this place!" Akibi says. Henzo then grabs a sword and runs off with the kids "I'm a pumpkin pirate too!"

"ill help to old man!" Usopp yells when suddenly a bolt of lightning strikes Henzo in the back. "Ah im hit!" he yells while falling into the water.

"You imbeciles how can you let these little brats push you around!?" A man yells while wearing a large metal suit with long arms. "Whetton? He hasn't changed since he was young." One of the kids says "No you see im Whettons grandson. Hand over the treasure right now! Or I will use my electric suit to burn you into ashes!"

"Watch out guys he uses electricity." Nami says while Zoro jumps off the boat behind the man. "Electricity huh, I was standing there patiently waiting to let loose. If all you've got is electricity then ill use my katanas to cut it." "Um electricity isn't like that." Nami Usopp and Kenta say in shock of the swordsman's stupidity. Zoro then begins his attack to no avail and getting shocked multiple times. "My electiric suit is invincible there is no way to get away!" "Who said I was trying to get anyways I said I would cut your electricity so I will."

"Cutting the power that's it! Robin pull out the power cords from the generator" Kenta said while pointing out a man riding a stationary bike. Robin then remove the power cord stopping any power going to the suit. "Hey you Put that back in! That is cheating damn you!" Whettons grandson then falls off the small boat he was standing and lands in the sea

Suddenly a large explosion rings out in apes concert with a large fire ball destroying the rainbow tower. "He left us to die, damn you Whetton you are no captain of mine." Ian said while swimming to the Merry with Philip on his back. The suddenly Lapanui appears in the water with Luffy slumped over his back.

"Luffy Lapanui Thank goodness you are alright!" Nami says while looking down at her captain. While they were bringing there captain on board something distorted the air around them. "It cant be!" Henzo said to himself. "What is it Henzo? " Robin asked with worry. "Apes Concert existence rests on a delicate balance since that giant explosion occurred there is no telling what could happen! Ah" Everyone looked up to the sky to see a large tear through Apes concert. "The distortion in space is being maginified at this rate we will all be drawn in and killed! We only have about a hour left we have to get out of here!" "But how?" Nami asked Henzo

"The author of this book made it out of apes concert once maybe it is in here….thats not good it happened in the next volume!" Robin said in horror. "There Luffy the light remember we escaped by going toward that light!" Lapanui said while looking into the distance. "Unfurl the sails everyone row the oars with everything you got!" Nami shouted "Hey guys we are leaving this place so I suggest you help out so you can also escape." Kenta said while looking down at Whettons men. Then the Straw hats, pumpkin Pirates, and Whettons men all began to row the ship in circles because there was no unison. "Row at our speed you fools" Zoro growled when the oars got stuck and snapped. "Shit look the light is fading!" Usopp yelled in a panic.

"What we need is a strong wind!" Nami said to herself when Lapanui over heard her he jumped into the sea and began to swim toward to the old marine ship. "It is a marine ship im going to detonate the cannon balls that should give you enough of a wind to get out." The rest of the Pumpkin Pirates then jumped in after him. "Don't worry Henzo we wont die! And we will come back I don't care how long it takes but we will be back!" Isoka said while swimming to catch up.

The marine ship then exploded sending the Merry flying through the air and out of Ape Concert into the sky above the town. They came crashing down in amazement of Sanji and Chopper who were standing next to the water's edge. When the Merry landed the mast snapped in half and fell to the deck along with the Merry head.

Samji ran over to Nami in excitement but only got a fist to his head. "She lost all the treasure that was on the ship so I think we should give her a little bit of space." Kenta said to the defeated Sanji.

"That's far enough pirates!" A marine yelled while the cannon was firing. "Save us these villians they are trying to steal the citizens property." Philip called out while running over to the marine who grabbed his hand. "This ring was stolen over 100 years ago thought to be lost forever it belongs to the Queen of Illusia." "Sir we have found a large stockpile of treasure that is thought to be salvage" A women with pink hair said. "Okay that settles it the marines will confiscate it all."

"I wont let you touch my treasure!" Whetton barked out. "Treasures without an owner belong to the world government. If you continue on this course of action you will be considered a pirate!" "That's just dandy I used to be a pirate any way." "Very well then!" The marine walks forward and flick him on the head then arrests him and his family.

After Whetton was arrested it was shown that the Marine was Lapanui and he then explained everything that happened to them. He then made a fake story to allow the Straw hats to escape allowing them to continue their journey. TBC

Hey guys Chemgirl and I have started a forum called **Role-Play in the Grand Line ** it should be a lot of fun join if you want!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys Chemgirl and I have started a forum called **Role-Play in the Grand Line ** it should be a lot of fun join if you want!

As the Straw hats went farther out to see debris started to fall out of the sky. "What is this stuff?" Usopp asked what everyone was thinking. A few seconds later larger parts came crashing down making everyone look up. "It's a ship!" Kenta yelled as a large galleon fell into the see next to them.

"Everyone hold on!" Zoro yelled while he hung onto the railing. "This has to be a dream it just has to be!" Usopp said with Chopper in agreement with eyes bulging out of their heads. "Hey Luffy we have to protect the ship it is already in bad enough shape as it is. Sanji yelled to his captain who was wrapped around the mast.

When the ship was finished falling from the sky the straw hats tried to figure out what happened. "How could a ship just fall out of the sky that just doesn't make any sense at all?" Kenta asked while looking to the sky. Sanji lowers his head to see Nami in deep thought. "Hey Nami, what's wrong?" "The log pose I think it is broken. It is just pointing up and It won't move I don't know what to do."

"That isn't it there Is and island with a strong magnetic pull that is causing a new log and since the needle is pointing up means that the pose is set to a sky island." Robin said with confidence. "SKY ISLAND!?" Everyone shouted. "That must be where the ship fell from." Kenta said while looking into the sky again.

"There is nothing that looks like a island" Zoro said "That is because there is another sea up there." Robin said while her captain went slack jaw. "What there is a sea up there? That setles it we are going to the sky island turn the helm to the sky let's go!" "Um Luffy this ship cant fly how are we supposed to get there?" Kenta asked with some concern in his voice. "Besides I have never seen a sky island they may not be real." Robin said

"Of course you haven't because it is impossible in the first place there is no way there can be an island in the sky. The lop pose is broken that is all!" Nami said at the idea of a sky Island. "No it is not the log pose is broken but how are we going to get into the sky. No matter what bizarre things happen under no circumstance should you doubt the log pose it is the only way to navigate these seas. If there is anything to doubt on these seas it is common sense where the needle points you will find an island" Robin replied while pointing at the log.

"Hey where did Luffy go?" Kenta asked noticing that the captain was no longer on the ship. "What are those idiots up to know?" Zoro said as he saw Luffy and Usopp on the old warship "Ill go see what they are up to." Kenta said while jumping onto the wreckage to catch up before he knew it the ship was starting to sink around them. "Shit we got to go. Usopp grab Luffy he just fell into the water and I cant swim good luck!"

Hey guys I didn't it I found something really cool!" Luffy said with a grin on his face even though he had just been saved. He the unrolled a map of Sky Piea. "So there really is a sky island." Nami said with amazement. Luffy chopper and Usopp began to dance around while chanting. "We are going to a dream island." "You are cheering a bit early don't you think we still have no idea how to get there." "You are the navigator Nami figure it out!"

"If there that ship did fall from the sky island then maybe they would have a captains log with information on how they got there." Kenta said prying into the argument. "But the ship is completely sunk now how are we supposed to search it?" Usopp asked "We will salvage it and look for treasures too!" name said with confidence.

After some time Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji were decked out in barrel diving suits. "You guys look great." Kenta said trying to hold in a laugh. The trio then jumped into the water to begin there decent. "Hey guys this is Kenta can you hear me?" "This is Luffy loud and clear!" "Hey this is Sanji this place is a sea snake haven."

"Ok hold that break tight chopper." Nami said when in the distance they herd someone singing the word salvage over and over. That is when a ship that had a monkey on the front pulled up next to the merry. "just what we need a bunch of wierdos showing up." Nami said "Hey what are you guys doing over there? This is our territory any ship that sinks here is ours! " A weird monkey man called out to them.

"Crap this is bad I have heard that there are salvaging crews that take this very seriously if they think that we are encroaching on their territory we could be in some serious trouble." Kenta thought to himself. "So it seems he is salvaging the ship himself." Robin said "Ah that's basically it." Usopp said in agreement.

"Quit talking over there and answer my question!" The monkey man yelled. "Hey can I ask you a question?" Nami said in response. "What you are asking me a question? Okay fine you can ask." "Are you going to salvage the ship?" This made the monkey man thrilled.

TBC


End file.
